This invention relates to removing hair from skin.
Currently used methods for hair removal include shaving, waxing, electrolysis, mechanical epilation, chemical depilation, the use of laser beams (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,919 and 4,388,924), and the use of light-absorbing substances (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,907). Some of these methods are painful, inefficient, or time consuming, and others do have not long-lasting effects.